It has been known to provide a pulsating jet-discharge of water in shower heads by inclusion of a rotor between the source of water and the discharge end of the shower head as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,066. It has been also known to provide a hand-held, trigger-like valve-controlled, bath appliance for providing a shower-like spray therefrom, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,143.
Others have heretofore proposed providing a shower head that selectively delivers a pulsating jet-discharge or a continuous spray issuing therefrom. Such prior constructions have employed relatively complex and expensive constructions, and some such constructions have been unable to provide an adequately large number of discharge jets when the device is to be used to deliver a continuous spray.
It is, therefore, one object of this invention to provide a shower head that may be caused to discharge therefrom, selectively, either a pulsating jet-discharge, or a continuous spray from an adequately large number of spray discharge apertures.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shower head with portions that may easily and efficiently be selectively manipulated between alternate axial spaced positions at which the shower head delivers either a pulsating jet-discharge or a continuous spray therefrom.
And a further object of this invention is to provide a shower head having selective character by means of which to provide either pulsating or steady state spray flow therefrom and which is characterized by inexpensiveness of construction and effectiveness of operation.
Further objects and advantages will become known, or will be apparent to one skilled in the art, by reference to the following specifications and drawings.